fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
Kenshiro
Name: Kenshiro Origin: Fist of the North Star Gender: Male Classification: Human, Martial Artist Age: Late 20's Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, ki manipulation, when his opponent is strong Kenshiro becomes stronger, incredible leg strength (able to jump hundreds of meters into the air), able to fight in areas with restricted breathing, pin-point accuracy (able to press a pressure point the size of the head of a pin, used a hair to do it no less), skilled at using nunchaku, natural resistance to poisons that is several times an ordinary man's, apparent super-senses (though not specifically evident in the manga, the official databook states that his hearing and sense of smell are phenomenal, the latter is "as good as a hound", and he can hear someone whispering from 2km away), uses the Hokuto Sōke no Ken (North Dipper Lineage of Fists) and Hokuto Shin Ken (Fist of the North Star) Martial Arts Styles which involve nailing the pressure points of his opponent (makes use of the opponents' 708 Keiraku Hikō pressure points), using these pressure points Kenshiro can do a number of things (such as make an opponent forget short term events, set limits on how long his opponents have left to live, can give them 3 seconds to a whole month, can cause his opponent's arms to move away from each other, eject an opponent's skeleton from their own body, force an opponent to tell only the truth, make the body of his enemy akin to a "fat lump of lard", cure blindness, make an opponent's nerves hypersensitive, put an opponent to sleep, ensure the death of his opponent, stop an opponent from inhaling but leaving them with the ability to exhale), can cancel the effect of a pressure point, the ability to move with the air current, the ability to erase his presence so that his eyes and muscle movements can't be read, whereas regular men can only use 30% of their strength Kenshiro can use the full 100% by using the respiration technique "Tenryu", Tōki no Aura (Spirit Aura of the Fighter), this is a powerful aura that protects the user, it can also be used offensively to push an opponent away or severely damage them, can close up his wounds, can hit pressure points with just his Tōki, intangibility and matter disruption when using Musō Tensei, resistance to hypnosis Weaknesses: None notable Destructive Capacity: Small town level (even before his EoS version, he had a feat on this level) Range: Several meters using his ki, otherwise average human melee range Speed: Hypersonic+ (mach 56, has reacted to and countered ki blasts from characters comparable to Raoh) Durability: Small town level Lifting Strength: Class K+ (able to pick up and throw large rocks as well as swing steel beams with ease) Striking Strength: Class TJ Stamina: Large, able to fight competitively against Raoh with severe injuries Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Is extremely knowledgeable about the human body, this is evident in his ability to determine where Souther's pressure points were by reading his flow of blood and heartbeat, also mastered all of the Hokuto Shin Ken techniques, is adept at mimicking and assimilating other techniques from Hokuto and Nanto branches as well Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Hyakuretsu Ken (Hundred Crack Fist): Kenshiro's trademark technique; the one most frequently associated with him. It is characterized as a strike of over a hundred blows, delivered at rapid speed to the designated 708 Keiraku Hikō (Pressure Points) on the adversary's body. - Nishi Shinkū Ha (The Two Finger Space): Erects the middle and index finger catching an arrow sent towards him, uses this to return arrows to the direction in which they were sent, in other words to the sender. - Ganzan Ryōzan Ha (Mountain Crushing Waves): A knife-hand strike that crushes the victim's skull. - Zankai Ken (Fist of Death): The thumbs are placed in the temple of the opponent either side of their head leaving them with three seconds to live after he removes his thumbs (these vital points are called "Toi"). - Kōshu Hagan Ken (Cross Fist and Death Blow): Kenshiro applies two of his hands to the neck of his opponent and delivers a knee to their face, splitting it in half. - Goshi Retsu Dan (5 Finger Bullet Shot): Placing two of his hands on the palms of his opponents he is able to make their fingers explode from the inside out. - Jyuha Zan (Suppleness Cut): Kenshiro places his hands on his opponent's chest, splitting them from the inside out. - Gōkin Bundan Kyaku: After delivering a roundhouse kick to his opponent their muscles are severely weakened. - Kūkyoku Ryūbu (Dance of the Air Current): Kenshiro moves with the air currents allowing him to easily dodge tricky projectiles such as boomerangs. - Kaikotsu Ken (Bone Crushing Fist): Kenshiro puts his index and middle finger in his opponent's head, removing their skeleton from their body in the process. - Dan Kotsukin (Cutting Bone and Tendon): As the name says Kenshiro attacks the bone and muscle crippling the opponent. - Tenryu (The Metamorphosis of the Dragon): A method of breathing that allows the Hokuto Shin Ken practitioner to tap into their body's full potential. A normal human uses but 30% of their body's strength so Tenryū is used to tap into that other 70%. The secret of the Tenryu Respiration lies in the transformation of the static state into movement. Also enables one to concentrate their strength to its sharpest. Shichishi Seiten (The 7 Points of the Star of Death): Kenshiro punches his opponent a few times causing all of the ribs to implode. - Senjukai Ken (Thousand Hand Destruction Fist): A more powerful and devastating version of the Hyakuretsu Ken, the technique increases the severity of pain by increasing the number of punches to one thousand. - Seikyokurin (The Holy Perfect Cirle): A stance used to signal an unwilling opponent in case of an emergency. - Ryū Geki Ko (Dragon Attacking Tiger): Kenshiro takes a fighting stance in order to go for a finishing blow which causes its target to fall into a state of false death. - Hachimon Kudan (North Star Eight Agonies Nine Breaks): A technique that induces eight sensations of pain, before the body dismembers into nine parts. - Seiei Kō: After Kenshiro touches the "ryugan" pressure points on the opponent's vertebrae all of their nerves become hypersensitive. A mere touch causes the opponent to experience extreme pain. - Zankai Sekiho Ken: After striking the opponent multiple times, Kenshiro triggers the involuntary locomotion of the adversary's legs to walk backwards. - Shichishi Kihei Zan: Exact mechanics unknown. - Suiei Shin: One of the secret techniques of the Hokuto Shin Ken fighting style. In just one fight a Hokuto Shin Ken user can assimilate the enemy's fist. - Tenha Kassatsu (Heaven Breaking Life or Death): A secret technique, similar to Hokuto Gōsho Ha, in that the aspect of the fighter's Tōki being expelled through their hands. However, with the Tenha Kassatsu, their Tōki is transmitted via the fingertips into the adversary, penetrating the body. - Ujō Mōshō Ha (Sattva Fierce Flying Smash): This technique is derived from Toki's Hokuto Ujō Ken. A final blow to the heart, transmits a tremendous shock of Tōki through the body, achieving immediate breakdown of the adversary's muscular system. - Gōsho Ha (Strong Palm Wave): Kenshiro expels a dense amount of ki through his hands towards his opponent. - Musō Tensei (Nil-Thought Rebirth): The most broken move in the series, Kenshiro taps into a void of power, gaining intangibility and the ability to disrupt/destroy matter simply by passing through it. Notable Victories: Luffy (One Piece) - Luffy Profile One Piece and Bleach verses (One Piece and Bleach) Notable Losses: Jotaro Kujo (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - Jotaro Kujo Profile Dio Brando (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - Dio Profile Category:Character Profiles